


one to love and one to lose

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2018 [28]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Stripping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: Five times Yuuri strips, and one time the tables turn.





	one to love and one to lose

**01.**  
“Victoooor,” Yuuri slurs, “do you want to see me?”

“See you do what, _krasotka_?” Victor wraps an arm around Yuuri to steady him. “Are you going to dance for me?”

Yuuri looks up at Victor, eyes glassy and wide. There's a pause and then he nods, eager and enthusiastic. Like this, Victor thinks, he can see the parts of Yuuri that are hidden beneath the surface. The deep, visceral need to please that so many omegas have and the reason they so often don't make it in skating.

“Watch me,” Yuuri says, clearly making sure to articulate the syllables like he really needs Victor to understand this. “I'm very good.”

Victor obediently lets go of Yuuri, who stumbles slightly but catches himself and rolls his shoulders with a determination that Victor admires. He gracelessly sheds the jacket of the suit he's been wearing and tosses it on the floor. Amused, Victor trails behind him and picks the jacket up to set on a nearby table.

When he turns back to find Yuuri, Victor stops dead in his tracks. Yuuri's made his way over to the pole and is currently upside down, reaching towards Victor. It's so different from the way Yuuri tends to present himself in competition that Victor almost feels like he's seeing a different person entirely and he can't look away.

Then, of course, Yuuri starts to shed other articles of clothing and Victor can't look away for completely _different_ reasons.

 **02.**  
It's strange.

Yuuri will keep his jacket on far past when he should, logically, when he's on the ice practicing. At first, Victor assumes it's something to do with omega biology but then again he's never seen any other skater do it and he knows other omega skaters. He's shared ice with plenty of other omega skaters, both in competition and out of it, and none of them share this particular habit, as far as Victor remembers.

So Victor starts watching for it. He's watching Yuuri anyway, of course, but ostensibly he's meant to be watching Yurio too. Instead, he finds himself watching one of the Yuris more than the other to pinpoint the moment where Yuuri takes his jacket off. He almost misses it, actually, but his eye is always drawn to where Yuuri is. Victor finds that it's so different from the graceless way he'd shed his jacket at the party. There's a subtle grace to it that Victor can't shake.

He changes the step sequence.

 **03.**  
Victor's not exactly _watching_ when Yuuri gets undressed to get into the _onsen_ , but he can see the movement out of the corner of his eye. It's fascinating how unselfconscious Yuuri is about undressing here. There's no elegance to it, it's utilitarian and brisk, but more importantly Yuuri seems utterly at ease. It's the kind of comfortable that Victor wishes Yuuri could exhibit on the ice.

If Yuuri could combine this level of comfort with the raw Eros that he showed on the pole, Victor knows he could win gold. He knows that Yuuri _can_ be comfortable. He knows that Yuuri has it in him to exhibit Eros, to make people fall in love with him in the same effortless way he'd seduced Victor. There is Eros in Yuuri, just as there is Agape in Yurio, and Victor will be damned if he can't make Yuuri see it too.

The only question is whether or not Yuuri will be able to find it before it's too late.

 **04.**  
“Here,” Victor says quietly. He motions to Yuuri to turn around. “Let me.”

There's a puzzled furrow in Yuuri's brow, but he does as Victor asks and turns around. Gently, Victor steps closer and slides Yuuri's jacket off his shoulders. Yuuri shivers under the attention and Victor so wishes that contestants didn't have to wear scent blockers during competition. He wants to know what Yuuri smells like here, in this moment, with his nose brushing through Yuuri's hair as he puts his lips to Yuuri's ear.

“You can do this,” Victor whispers. It's just for the two of them, despite the cameras that he knows are watching. “I believe in you.”

There's a quiet exhale from Yuuri, and then he's skating away from Victor and settling on his mark.

 **05.**  
“I’m nervous,” Yuuri says.

He turns around, and Victor steps closer. His hands settle on Yuuri's shoulders for a moment, squeezing gently, and then he slides Yuuri's jacket off his shoulders before draping it over his arm.

“You're brilliant,” Victor murmurs into the shell of Yuuri's ear. “Show the judges what you showed me.”

Yuuri shivers.

 **06.**  
In the space of their hotel room, Victor doesn't know what to expect. It wasn't perfect—in truth, Victor doesn't blame Yuuri. It's not Yuuri's fault and silver is still respectable. It just means they have work to do for next season.

“Victor,” Yuuri says quietly. His hands settle on the lapels of Victor's coat. “May I?”

There's a moment where Victor can't respond. He opens his mouth and can't remember a single word of English, so he just nods instead and tries to remember how to breathe as Yuuri slips his coat off his shoulders. He folds it and sets it on the chair before his hands settle on the placket of Victor's button-down.

“May I?”

Yuuri raises his read to look at Victor, shy and so different from the way he'd been on the ice, and Victor can only nod. As Yuuri's fingers undo the buttons of his shirt, Victor ducks down to press their lips together. There's a moment of shock from Yuuri, but then he softens against Victor and kisses back even as his fingers continue to work their way down the placket of Victor's shirt.

When he finishes, Yuuri slides the shirt off of Victor too, setting it on top of the coat. He turns back toward Victor, who is impossibly in love, and settles his hands on Victor's hips, right where the waistband of his trousers begins. This time, Yuuri merely tilts his head to the side, smiling serenely. This time, Victor manages to respond properly:

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have anything to say, actually, so have [a link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=im7DR9dSgOM) to my favorite sports anime amv.


End file.
